Andrew in Bullsworth Academy
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew thought his high school was sucky enough but he's proven wrong when his parents send him to to Bullsworth Academy he's going to make new friends and hopefully get home safe and sane Warning possible M/M relationships


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bully video game or do I own the Btvs series they belong to their respective owners

Andrew sighed, his parents were sending him to a boarding school so he wouldn't hold Tucker back? He was being sent from Sunnydale to Bullworth Vale. He groaned, he'd heard about Bullworth academy: it was the worst and cheapest private boarding school in the country not to mention that most of its alumni became murderers, rapists and/or lawyers and he shuddered as he got off the plane, he remembered what Jonathon had done for him.

**Flashback**

As he was packing Jonathon ran up to him and said, "Andrew, you're being sent to Bullworth academy? That sucks, that really sucks, that place is worse than here. Hell, you'd be safer here after dark in Willy's bar."

"I know," Andrew wailed, "I don't want to go to that damned place," and started to pout angrily.

Jonathon nodded his agreement, after all the place was a death trap, and said, "Andrew, I personally want you to come back unscarred and safe," and handed him some books on sorcery.

"Thanks Jonathon," Andrew said softly as he pocketed the books and the demon summoning books he got from Tucker who, was even surprised at their parent's callousness, felt badly for his little brother. Andrew hugged Jonathon tightly; who knew, most likely Andrew would be torn apart at the school.

**Flashback ends**

Andrew got into the cab that was waiting for him and he said, "Bullworth academy please."

The Cabbie looked at Andrew in surprise and said, "You going to that shithole? Poor sonofabitch," and shook his head and muttered, "Kid would be better off on the streets."

As they drove through Bullworth Andrew looked at the place that would basically be his home for the next few years and shuddered, couldn't his parents just sent him off to Uncle Jack's place in Colorado? He liked spending time with Uncle Jack and he knew Uncle Jack liked spending time with him.

The Cabbie stopped in front of the gates and said, "Good luck kid, you'll be in my prayers, not that it will do much good for you," and gave Andrew a look of pity.

Andrew gulped as he walked out of the cab and a cross looking woman with dark brown hair came to him and said in a haughty voice, "You must be Andrew Wells, well let me be the first to welcome you to Bullworth academy," and said the last part with a flourish like being here was a privilege and not a royal fuck you from the universe.

"I'm Ms Danvers, I'm the personal secretary to Dr Crabblesnitch," she saw Andrew just standing there and said, "Don't dawdle boy, follow me."

Andrew sighed as he followed her to this place and muttered how a Hellmouth would be safer than this hellhole.

As they walked into the school Andrew looked around warily, he was afraid of the people here already. Ms Danvers looked at the shy boy and frowned and grabbed him.

Dr Crabblesnitch looked at the shy young man in front of him, shook his head and looked at Andrew and said, "So Mr Wells, I've been looking over your records and you have a good record but keep your nose clean or else."

Andrew sighed and heard the lady bring in tea and Dr Crabblesnitch began to flirt with her and was she was flirting back? Now it was starting to get weird and creepy. As he got up Dr Crabblesnitch said, "Keep your nose clean."

"Yes sir," Andrew said as he walked out and went to his new dorm when he accidentally ran into a stocky ginger haired boy, "Oh sorry," he said quickly.

The boy smirked, he held his hand to Andrew and said, "Don't worry about it," he picked Andrew up and said, "I'm Jimmy Hopkins."

"Oh, I'm Andrew Wells," and shook the other boy's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Jimmy said and went in the office and Andrew heard the Headmaster state about Jimmy's bad record and how he was going to tame him.

Andrew sat there with an odd look on his face and muttered, "Tame him? That sounded kinda creepy," and he began to shudder, "Thank god," he whispered, "That I'm going to be doing my best not to be noticed by that Crabblesnitch person."

Jimmy came out and saw the blonde kid sitting there and said, "Waiting for me were you Andy?"

"Uhh, yeah," Andrew said, "I've heard bad stuff about this place," to which Jimmy simply nodded and they walked out together.

As they headed to the boys dorm Andrew looked around nervously and gulped as he saw the boys in the blue jeans and white shirts staring at him and Jimmy noticed it too.

One of the boys suddenly moved towards Jimmy and said something almost coherent and pushed Jimmy down, Andrew went to help him up and Jimmy pushed him away and went to punch the other boy, Andrew watched almost entranced until one of the boys grabbed him.

The bully looked into Andrew's face and drew back his fist until Andrew whispered a quick incantation and the guy smirked, "You prayin or something like that?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "I think your foot is on fire."

The guy felt the heat on his foot and looked down and saw red flames licking at his foot, he yelled in surprise and shock and ran away screaming. Andrew frowned, it was a illusion and he didn't actually hurt the guy but he supposed he should've done a bit of a less violent illusion, he just hoped no one saw what he had done.

Jimmy had heard the guy who was picking on Andrew scream and wondered, 'How the hell did that scrawny ass kid make a guy with a pituitary problem run away screaming in agony? Maybe he has that Kung fu shit going for him.'

He looked at Andrew and said, "You alright?"

Andrew nodded and thanked god again for Jonathon's books on sorcery and he sighed as they walked into the dorms.

He looked around and saw a kid wearing pink shirt and blue sweater and Andrew winced as this guy had to be beaten up constantly. Now Andrew had no delusions about where he stood as he and Jonathon were often bullied enough for being either too brainy or, Andrew thought in his case, for being different.

"Hi," the boy said, "I'm Pete Kowalski," as he took Andrew's hand and shook it.

"I'm Andrew Wells."

Jimmy quickly introduced himself and Pete took them to their dorm room and Andrew was dismayed to find out that he had to share with Jimmy and from the look on Jimmy's face he wasn't exactly thrilled about having a roommate.

Pete began to ask them both about how they had had come to Bullworth academy, Andrew told his story and he saw Jimmy and Pete both wince. Jimmy said, "And I thought my mom was bad. Well, she married a man who has to be older than my grandfather and they put me here as I've been kicked out of anything halfway decent."

"Oh boo hoo," they heard a voice say, Andrew looked over and saw a another kid with dark brown hair come in. He looked at Andrew and said, "Oh, mommy and daddy don't love me enough," and he then looked at Jimmy and said, "I've been kicked out of anything halfway decent."

Andrew watched the guy wander around, acting mad and decided that he was going to avoid dealing with him.

As he left Jimmy shook his head and muttered, "This school isn't worth shit."

Andrew followed Jimmy out, he decided that he'd hang out with Jimmy, after all they were both new here so better to stick together, right?

Jimmy waved Andrew to him and said, "You wanna stick together kid? I'm kinda worried about you, something says you're a target for bullies."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "So, where are you from?"

"Doesn't fucking matter," Jimmy growled, "My mom shoved me here because my step father wants to take her on a yearlong cruise, so here I am."

"Oh, umm, I'm from Sunnydale," Andrew said, "It's in California."

"Shit! Your parents sent you across the country to be away from you?" Jimmy yelled, "What did you do, burn down the house?"

"No," Andrew moaned, "It might've been better if I did as I'd have gotten attention then but no, they said they needed to concentrate on Tucker my big brother and not me, even Tucker was surprised they sent me here as he tried to get them to send me to my uncle Jack."

"Goddamn," Jimmy said, "We're in the same fucking boat, aren't we? Family don't want us around."

Andrew sighed, "I'm going to call Uncle Jack anyways, I wanted to say hi to him."

Jimmy nodded and said, "Maybe he'll rescue you or something."

"Maybe," Andrew said, "He's busy but let's go, that Gary kid said he'd he show us around."

"Yep," Jimmy said as they rushed in.

Gary started showing them around and when they got into the cafeteria Andrew groaned; a school of people and they all probably wanted to beat him and Jimmy up, Gary told them to get to the morning classes and then it will be lunch time.

"So guys," Gary said, "Welcome to Bullsworth, pretty soon it's going to feel just like home."

Andrew frowned; he lived on the hellmouth: he had seen students disappear, the high school had its own obituary column with guesses if the students truly died and for the first time he was afraid for his life.

TBC

How should Andrew's school year go?

Please rate and review.


End file.
